


Never Lose

by cheshire6845



Series: Gods of the Arena [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gladiators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire6845/pseuds/cheshire6845
Summary: A sequel/prequel to Blood and Sand.Regina not only became a gladiator, she became the Champion for the House of Hearts.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Gods of the Arena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855387
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because as I was writing Blood and Sand, I had about 5k words of side story for Regina that was taking away from the focus in Blood and Sand. So, I decided to give Regina her own 10k words instead. We'll start out at Mature but eventually bump up to Explicit for the same reasons as last time. And, yeah, I totally borrowed some characters from Wonder Woman for this.
> 
> If you haven’t read Blood and Sand, Ch. 12 tells the back story of how Regina was in love with Daniel and Cora found out. Cora had Daniel whipped to death with Regina being forced to watch beside him. The flashback portions of this story start there. 
> 
> The present portion of this story starts directly after the scene at the end of Ch. 11 of Blood and Sand. Regina and the Savior killed her two attackers, then Cora grimly saluted them from the balcony the next morning. 
> 
> Hopefully that all makes sense. If not, dive in anyway, you’ll be fine.

After Cora left the balcony and Charming called a start to training, the Savior asked, “So, now what?”

Regina shrugged. “Now we wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“My mother to reveal her next plan to kill me.” She rotated her wrists, began to stretch out stiff muscles. “You shouldn’t have stood next to me.”

The blonde shrugged, stretched her neck from side to side. “It’s what Henry would have wanted me to do.”

Regina straightened. “Why?”

“He has a very strong sense of right and wrong, stronger than mine has ever been that’s for sure.” She rolled her shoulders. “And he’s got a weakness for feisty brunettes.”

“Like mother like son,” Regina smirked before dropping into a guarded position across from the blonde.

After several minutes of light sparring, the Savior asked, “So, then what happened? You just became a gladiator?”

“Hardly.” Regina slapped her hard across the shoulders with the flat of her blade for asking.

_Daniel hung limp between the two posts, unconscious and close to death. Regina was on her knees in the dirt next to him. She was covered in blood spatter and had long before lost her voice. The two guards remained next to her but there was no need to restrain her anymore. The stable boy would die before the morning and they could only guess what fate the girl would suffer._

_A dozen or so gladiators were scattered around the yard, watching. Most had not known the stable boy but they were all aware of Regina. Her father had procured almost all of them and had treated them decently enough before his death. He had even freed the occasional fighter over the years as well as honored deals made by those that chose to be there. Since his death, the lady of the house had so far shown no signs of changing anything. The life of a gladiator was rote. They trained; they fought; they fucked in celebration. Violence was their way of life, but even gladiators were apprehensive of change. And the whipping of a stable boy until he was dead was something new._

_Cora appeared on the balcony. She held a delicate cup and saucer, casually taking a sip of her drink as she looked out over the grisly scene. The trainer and whip-master, a man named Dagan, stood ready for her instructions._

_“Let this stable boy be a lesson for all who serve this house; I will not tolerate disloyalty.” She sniffed. “Dagan, once he expires, have his body dragged out beyond the gates.”_

_“It will be done,” he said._

_“Guards, you may return to your posts,” she said offhandedly, handing off her cup and saucer to Snow._

_The two guards glanced at each other over the top of Regina’s bowed head. The girl hadn’t moved and Cora had made no mention of her. Were they just supposed to leave her there?_

_“Dagan, gather everyone in the yard where I can see them,” Cora said, bracing both hands on the balcony’s rail as Dagan barked out a set of commands. It only took a minute for the fighters to loosely assemble. Cora looked them over with a cold expression. “Let it be known by all in this house that Regina no longer stands as a daughter to me. She’s nothing more than a whore that wants to spread her legs; I suggest you gladiators take advantage of her generosity.”_

_A murmur spread quickly through the gladiators, but they all saw the young woman slowly raise her head at the proclamation. Her tear and blood-stained face looked up to the balcony, and while most expected her to beg her mother for forgiveness, the few closest to Regina heard her whispered word of thanks._

_With a sneer, Cora swept from the balcony._

“Luckily, Charming took me under his protection,” Regina said as she and the Savior went through a series of strikes and blocks. “He was the champion at the time and no one would dare to cross him.”

“And he began training you?” the blonde asked, dodging a swipe that had felled her the week before.

“Not right away, but yes.” Regina nodded in approval at the evasion.

“And Cora just _let_ you become a gladiator?”

“Not by choice.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**YEARS EARLIER**

Charming trained Regina secretly for the first few months, watching over her, and warning off anyone who may get any ideas towards her usefulness. She built up muscle and calluses, cut her hair short, and helped wherever she could all while staying out of sight as much as possible. Cora never asked after her, but everyone assumed either Snow or Rumple kept her apprised of her daughter’s activities. If Cora had expected her to wither away and die or beg to be allowed back in the house, she was sorely mistaken. 

After Regina had been amongst the fighters for six months, Dagan drunkenly fell off the cliff. No one mourned the man and Charming was promoted to trainer. He brought Regina into the light and began to train her with everyone else. Over the next three years, she trained against and fought every gladiator that came through their stable. She had even become good enough to best Charming a time or two. But she was never put in the games, never given the brand; Cora acted like she didn’t exist.

Then Queen Ravenna hosted a games that changed everything in Regina’s life.

“All right everyone, settle down.” Charming waved a piece of parchment. “A new games is going to be held next week…sort of.” He frowned a bit. “Queen Ravenna has a visiting contingent of Amazons and she wants to show off the equally skilled women of this kingdom.” His gaze flicked up to Regina and the frown deepened. “The games will be held at her castle and the fighters will be females only.”

There was a collective groan from the men and they immediately lost interest. Charming cleared his throat. “Merida, Mallory, Milah, Dorothy, and Ruby will all fight for the Queen’s honor.”

Everyone immediately looked at Regina standing in their midst but not chosen. Never chosen. Mallory’s hands found her hips. She was the current house champion and had been around longer than any of them; she was not afraid to speak her mind. “Ruby has been here all of three weeks. The brand on her arm isn’t even healed, but she’s going to fight over Regina?”

“I don’t like it either, but I don’t make the selections,” Charming sighed as he rolled up the scroll. “The games will be held over the course of three evenings. Ultimately, there will be one champion at the end of the games.” He cleared his throat. “When you aren’t fighting, you’ll be on display within the castle grounds. You may be tasked for demonstrations or other entertainment. Cora has assured the Queen that you will all be on your best, most obedient behavior.”

Regina heard Ruby audibly swallow next to her. She glanced at the young woman then caught Milah and Mallory exchange a meaningful look as Charming left. She thumped Ruby on the back then joined the two older women before they could get too far away. “What are you two up to?”

They exchanged another look before Milah said, “Never you mind.” She gripped Regina’s upper arm and leaned in close. “Just be ready to go when it’s time. You’re going to fight in these games.”

Regina eyed them suspiciously. “What are you going to do?”

Mallory smirked at her. “Just be ready, Little One. This might be your one and only chance.”

Three days later, as the chosen fighters readied themselves to depart, Milah became violently ill. Granny swore she’d never seen anything like it and refused to let the fighter leave. Cora had already departed the grounds earlier in the morning; Charming was forced to replace Milah with Regina.

Despite being elated, Regina hissed at Mallory, “What did you do to Milah?”

Mallory shrugged. “She drew the short stick.” She threw a companionable arm over the younger woman’s shoulders. “But if you don’t win and make a reputation for yourself at these games, she might kill you when you return.”

Regina gulped.

Cora had been absolutely livid upon seeing Regina. Charming explained the situation with Milah and promised Regina would not embarrass the house. Cora glared at Regina, the first time she’d directly acknowledged her daughter in more than three years, then her cold assessing gaze swept over Mallory. Mallory did not back down from her and in that instant, Cora knew.

“Very well, Charming, I will trust your assessment.” She moved to leave but stopped when she drew aside Regina. Without looking at her daughter, she said, “If you do anything to embarrass my house, it will not be you that pays the price.”

Regina kept her gaze locked straight ahead. “Yes, Domina.”

The games were like nothing anyone had ever seen. Four houses had brought gladiators and then, of course, the Amazons had brought a few fighters of their own. There was no grand arena; there were simply different areas where the Queen wanted to entertain (and show off). Ruby fought a woman in the royal gardens while Merida fought in a riding ring near the stables; both of them won. After just the first day, it became clear that the women from Cora’s house and the Amazons were clearly the superior fighters.

Regina’s first fight was in the east garden, a walking path lined with statues of past kings. Her opponent was a woman from George’s stable. The fight did not last long. Regina was victorious and unscathed in her first official fight. It didn’t matter much; neither the Queen nor any of the Amazons had been in attendance. The smattering of applause from the few courtiers gathered was definitely not the roar of the crowd Regina had dreamed of. Charming’s nod of approval almost made up for it.

She was then stationed in the main corridor leading to the great hall. Ruby stood a few feet away from her and relayed the news that Dorothy had lost her fight; luckily it had been to an Amazon and not one of the other houses. As evening neared, Mallory was the only one from their house left to fight. She too would be fighting an Amazon and listening to the talk in the corridor, the fight was expected to be evenly matched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Niobe.

General Niobe.

That was the name of the Amazon Mallory was expected to fight. Everyone was led into the grand hall. Gladiators lined the walls on both sides of the hall. The Amazon contingent stood at the back of the hall while Queen Ravenna and the Amazon Queen sat at the front. The space in between was occupied by Mallory wielding two swords and the Amazon general wielding two axes. The general was an older woman with dark skin and even darker hair. She wore it in long braids that were tied back.

Charming stood next to Regina and quietly said, “Mallory has the advantage in reach and speed.”

“If it goes to ground, the general will snap her in two,” Regina muttered back. The general’s bulk of muscle was impressive. A thought occurred to Regina and she risked a glance around before she asked as quietly as possible, “Is Mallory allowed to win?”

Charming glanced towards the thrones. “It would be an insult for her to throw the match.”

That didn’t really answer the question. “Defeating an Amazon general would also be rather insulting.”

Once the queen gave the signal to begin, both fighters advanced. The first few blows were cautious, each of them gauging the other. Slowly, they began to engage in earnest. Niobe drew first blood with a cut across Mallory’s arm; Mallory returned the favor with a slice to the general’s leg. Occasionally, gladiators had to move out of their way as the fight used all of the space provided and then some. They were both very good, but the longer the fight lasted the more it became obvious that neither fighter was aiming to kill. Charming and Regina had taken to nudging each other whenever they saw an opportunity left untaken.

At the thirty-minute mark, when the two sweating fighters had pushed off from each other, the Amazon queen held up her hand. “Hold.”

The general snapped to attention and a confused Mallory glanced over her shoulder while not daring to take her attention off her opponent for too long.

“Ravenna, it is clear our fighters are evenly matched,” the Amazon queen said, reaching a hand out to the platinum queen. “I suggest we call it a draw and celebrate their prowess.”

Ravenna had grown bored with the fight after ten minutes. She stood. “Indeed! It’s only the first day, after all. No need for blood shed tonight.” She missed the Amazon queen’s frown. “I call this match a draw. Congratulations to both of the fighters.”

Applause broke out and although Mallory straightened out of her fighting crouch, she still appeared unsure. She glanced at Niobe and saw her handing off her weapons to a servant; Mallory finally relaxed and did the same. Niobe approached the gladiator and extended her forearm. “You fought well.”

Mallory clasped it. “Thank you, General.” She glanced at the cut on her upper arm. “You’re a dangerous woman yourself.”

Niobe grinned. “I would be interested in sparring with you or yours again. Learning new techniques is always beneficial.” She glanced around. “Tomorrow? In a less public setting perhaps?”

“I would like that,” Mallory said then glanced over at Charming and Regina. “I have an idea.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regina’s back hit the ground, knocking all the air from her lungs in a whoosh. Niobe stood over her, sword tip pointed at Regina’s throat. “You have to learn to watch everything, Little One.” She reached down and hauled Regina back up to her feet. “Do not watch my sword. Watch my shoulders. Watch my hips. Your muscle memory will take care of my sword.” She raised her sword up to guard position. “Now. Again.”

Niobe and Mallory had decided that instead of fighting each other, they would offer training to the other side. Mallory had sparred for several rounds with the Amazon Queen’s daughter before taking a break. The Amazon Princess was like no princess in the Enchanted Forest. She fought and trained as hard as any knight and she spoke with a familiarity usually not seen amongst royalty. Regina liked her, but she also didn’t remember Mallory being as nice to her when they’d been training together.

Regina brought her sword up and gave a short nod to Niobe, indicating she was ready. Fatigue was threatening, but she refused to miss an opportunity to learn. Aside from the training, she’d already competed in two fights. One had taken place at sunrise and a few Amazons had been present to see her win. During the noon day meal, she’d had another fight. Based on what she’d seen the previous night, it was the first time she’d fought when she didn’t end the match as quickly as possible.

Because they were the entertainment, Regina had let two different opportunities slide by before she finally subdued her opponent. As soon as her opponent had submitted, she’d heard applause from both of the queens. One of Charming’s many lessons had echoed in her mind as she’d saluted the royalty. Win the crowd. Her mother’s sour face and lack of applause had sweetened the victory.

“Focus here.” Niobe tapped her shoulders then exaggerated her sword strokes. Regina easily blocked each one. She was watching the shoulders but found her focus could easily account for both movements at once. “Now here.” The general tapped her hips. Regina stepped back as Niobe stepped forward; she brought her arm up to block without even thinking about it. “Good! See everything! Again.”

They practiced for another two hours before Niobe called a halt. She slapped Regina on the back and laughed heartily as the younger woman staggered. “You shall sleep well tonight! You learn quickly.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, wiping sweat from her brow. “I truly appreciate the instruction.”

“Going to fight like an Amazon now?” Mallory asked, offering them both water. She’d been watching them for the past hour after the Amazon princess had left to attend other duties.

“That would require more than an afternoon’s instruction,” Niobe said, “but perhaps a few pointers will help her win battles.”

“I hope so.” Charming’s voice startled them all as he emerged from beneath the archway leading into the gardens. He held a scroll in his hand and looked grim. “Because she has another fight in two hours’ time.”

Regina paled; Mallory got to her feet. “She’s already fought twice today, Charming, and we’ve been here training for three hours.” She poked a finger in his chest. “Which you damn well know.”

He glared at her and she sheepishly backed off. It was one thing to backtalk in private; it was another matter to touch him, especially in front of others. “It wasn’t my call.” He looked to Regina. “I’m sorry. Get back to our area, see yourself fed and rested.”

“No.” Niobe held up a hand, halting all of them. “She will come with me to my chambers. I will see her fed and rejuvenated.”

Charming looked like he wanted to protest, but the general’s hardened glare froze him in place. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Very well. It is our honor to follow our guest’s request.”

“Come, Little One,” Niobe said, spinning on her heel to leave. With slightly widened eyes, Regina quickly followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

“How in the hell did you do that?” Ruby asked.

Regina grimaced as the healer gently repositioned her arm and fashioned a sling around her shoulder. The last of her adrenalin was wearing off and the buzz from Niobe’s oils was long gone. She growled at Ruby, “Not now.”

The healer took hold of her arm and looked at Ruby standing behind her. “Brace her.”

Both women braced as he slowly moved Regina’s arm back into place. She growled low in her throat; her free hand gripping the bench hard. There was a sickening crunch and then instant relief as her shoulder popped back into place. Regina immediately slumped, breathing hard. She managed a nod of thanks to the healer who patted her knee.

Her fight had been brutal. Niobe had fed her well and then had people come in and massage Regina’s aching muscles with a combination of oils. She’d claimed they would help rejuvenate her and speed healing. Regina had immediately felt a bit of a buzz in her blood; it felt heated as it rushed through her veins. The general had assured her it would not enhance her performance merely boost lagging energy.

The general had then given her tips about her opponent. Niobe had felt it was only fair since the Amazon she would be facing was well rested and at an advantage having watched Regina fight the day before. Even with the tips, it had barely been enough.

_The match was the pre-dinner entertainment and started out polite enough. Regina and her Amazon opponent exchanged blows, matched each other in footwork. They each gave a little and lost a little, but the fight began in earnest when the Amazon went in for the finish and Regina fought her off. The Amazon woman backed off a step, uncertainty in her eyes, and both fighters glanced at the table; both queens gave nods of approval. The energy in the air became charged and all the fighters in the room felt it change. Instead of simple sparring, the fight now meant something more._

_Honor was now at stake._

“You’re the first one to beat an Amazon,” Ruby said, handing Regina some water. “It’s put you near the top of the rankings.”

Regina grunted in answer. Usually she appreciated the younger woman’s enthusiasm and would be thrilled with such news, but all she really wanted to do now was sleep. It had been a long fucking day. She hissed as the healer began dabbing medicine onto several cuts.

_The Amazon’s sword was sharp, sharper than it needed to be for a fight that wasn’t supposed to be to the death. Luckily, Regina was fast enough to avoid it most of the time, ducking out of the way just in time for only the tip to graze her. The Amazon’s sword work was easy to predict with long, broad swipes that were easily telegraphed. It was the kick that Regina didn’t see coming._

_Regina blocked twice then struck back. The Amazon’s style reminded her of fighting against Charming. She relied on power over finesse, and unfortunately that strength against Regina’s fading muscles was a mismatch guaranteeing defeat. Regina knew if she was going to win; she would have to do it quickly before she grew fatigued. She watched for an opening as they battled back and forth across the floor. Her mind catalogued the Amazon’s moves, paired them with how Niobe had moved, and saw her opportunity. The Amazon had been anticipating her and as soon as she moved into center, the warrior woman’s foot planted itself against Regina’s chest, sending her sprawling backwards._

_Regina’s sword flew from her hand as she landed. Then the Amazon was on her, grappling with her, attempting to pin her into submission. The Amazon had Regina’s wrist and was twisting her arm into a horrible angle. She tried rolling with it, moving them both across the floor but the Amazon kept her grip. The burning sensation in her shoulder was quickly becoming unbearable; her eyes flew open, ready to offer the sign of submission, but what she saw stayed her hand._

_Her mother was watching her. She had a cruel grin on her face as she shook her head. Regina watched as Cora leaned over to her neighbor and said, “Pathetic.”_

_Regina felt her shoulder joint give way; the Amazon’s grip on her arm loosened in surprise. Regina ripped herself free from the hold, turned over and slammed her head against the Amazon’s nose. She heard the satisfying crunch and saw blood burst out._

_“Finish her!” Charming shouted._

_She quickly slipped behind the stunned warrior and with a cry of rage and pain, she used both her arms to secure a choke hold around the woman’s neck. Her legs locked around the torso and for the few seconds that the Amazon fought before losing consciousness, Regina would not be dislodged. The Amazon collapsed, and as Regina was declared the winner, she glared at her mother. Cora never looked her way._

Charming’s booted feet appeared in her line of vision and Regina slowly looked up. He grinned. “Clearly, we need to do more work on your grappling skills.”

She glared at him and gestured rudely in his direction; Charming laughed.

“Ruby, get her in to a bed,” he said. “You can rest until noon day meal tomorrow. Be ready to fight tomorrow night.” She nodded barely keeping her eyes open. “Regina?” She looked up. “You did good.”

She chuckled then grunted as Ruby slung an arm around her waist and guided her to her feet. She was dead to the world as soon as she hit the rack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

She smelled like an herb garden. The ointments the medic had rubbed on her shoulder were fragrant and Mallory chuckled as she stood beside her. “Did you roll in it?”

“Don’t start,” Regina growled quietly. Her shoulder was sore as hell but she had full range of motion with it, and she had to admit the eucalyptus or whatever he’d rubbed on it felt pretty good.

It was the last night of the games, and she and Mallory were ranked at the top of the board amongst the four houses. Regina technically had one win more than Mallory since Mallory and Niobe had fought to a draw. Mentally, she didn’t count it since she knew both fighters had been holding back. The Amazon General was not counted in the rankings and was not expected to fight tonight.

Cora’s stable had done well. The top ten fighters were her five, three Amazons, and one fighter each from two of the other houses. The fourth house had such a poor showing, the Queen had already made them leave. The pre-dinner fight was between Merida and an Amazon while Dorothy and the gladiator from George’s house would fight during the meal.

“Do you know yet how this is supposed to end?” Regina asked as they watched the fiery red-head battle across the hall.

Mallory watched the fight closely. “The Queen may want to go big. It may be the two of us against the two Amazons.”

“In here?!”

The older gladiator shrugged. “We could easily be moved out to the yard.”

Regina looked across the floor at the two Amazon warriors. “Are we allowed to win?”

Mallory eyed them as well. “Good question.” She glanced at the Queen seated on her throne. “I imagine she will give us a sign.”

Several hours later, as the meal drew to a close, Queen Ravenna grabbed everyone’s attention when she stood from her seat at the head of the table. “Honored guests,” she addressed the Amazon queen directly, “it has been our pleasure to host you here in our halls. For the night’s final entertainment, there’s been a small change of plans.”

A low murmur quickly circled the table; Mallory and Regina exchanged a look.

“I know we originally thought to have your highest ranking fighters fight my highest ranked fighters, but as we’ve seen in some of the matches, the efforts to not insult the other party has resulted in some restrained demonstrations.” She gestured to Cora. “Luckily for us, the Lady Cora has offered an alternative that will see true effort for a worthy prize.”

Cora bowed as she got to her feet. “The Queen’s generosity inspires us all. With your permission?” Queen Ravenna nodded for her to continue. “Honored guests, the rankings show two fighters from my house are in the lead. The House of Hearts Champion, the arena’s only draconian - Mallory.” Cora curled her fingers and Mallory stepped forward. “And a young upstart thirsting to prove herself – Regina.”

Regina stepped beside Mallory, swallowing thickly at the cold, calculating look in her mother’s eyes. No good would come from whatever Cora had planned.

A slight titter of laughter rounded the table. “Lady Cora.” Queen Ravenna smiled cruelly. “I’ve heard rumors that Regina is your daughter.”

The Amazon Queen leaned forward. “Is that true?”

Cora’s lips thinned to a barely noticeable line. “I once claimed her as my own, it’s true,” she sniffed. “Unfortunately, she had a feral nature that could not be accepted in normal society.”

Ravenna laughed into her wine glass. “Well, she certainly seems housebroken now.”

Regina stared at a spot on the far wall, willing herself to remain still and unreactive. She could feel the tension and anger radiating off Mallory but knew the older woman would appear as a statue. She forced herself to exhibit the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Amazon Princess comment quietly to Niobe who nodded.

“Yes,” Cora glared coldly at her daughter, “I found that the proper application of the lash will break any wild beast.” When the Queen waved for her to continue, Cora cleared her throat, “Due to the outstanding efforts of these two women, tonight they will have the chance to prove themselves. Instead of fighting your ferocious warriors,” she bowed her head to the Amazon Queen, “Mallory and Regina will fight each other. No mercy shown; no quarter given. The winner will be declared Champion for the House of Hearts.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charming handed Regina two razor sharp swords. She’d trained with dual swords, but it wasn’t her preferred method. Dimachaerus was a style usually reserved for the champion. Regina glanced towards Mallory, receiving two swords of her own from Merida. “I can’t beat her.”

Charming’s piercing blue eyes raised. “You’ve fought her before. You know how she moves.”

“That was in training, in practice,” Regina hissed. “And I had a shield.”

With speed learned in his own fighting, Charming gripped her by the jaw. “Focus,” he growled, snapping her eyes to him. “I did not train you to lose at your mother’s whim. I trained you to fight. To become champion one day.” He glanced over his shoulder towards Mallory. “If that day is today, so be it.” He let go of her face. “What’s the one rule for becoming champion?”

Regina tightened her grip on the two swords. “Never lose.”

“Gladiators, take your positions.”

Regina turned and strode to the position indicated by the Queen’s Captain of the Guard. She saw Mallory roll her shoulders and then spin both of her blades around once. She’d seen the woman do it a hundred times. Regina brought her swords up to guard position; Mallory raised hers laterally to shoulder height, one elbow cocked back the other arm straight, blades pointing right at Regina.

“Begin.”

Mallory charged, her blades were a whirlwind of motion, immediately forcing Regina to backpedal and react. Sparks flew as metal struck against metal. Regina blocked five strikes before the sixth got through slicing across her upper arm as she spun away. Mallory went for her head and Regina managed to duck beneath the strike, getting behind the older woman for a free cut against her back.

Mallory turned bringing both swords up so fast Regina had to jerk backwards. They traded another volley of blows as they worked in a continuous circle around each other. In her periphery, Regina was aware the people in the hall were cheering and moving around, trying to get away from their blades and trying to see a better vantage. But all she could truly see was Mallory. The woman who had been like an older sister to her. The first person that had been willing to train her after Charming. The woman that had made it possible for her to even be here.

The woman, that for all intents and purposes, was trying to kill her.

Regina didn’t step back fast enough and the tip of Mallory’s sword cut across the top of her chest, slicing open a thin red line. Instead of stepping back, Regina slid to the side, slashing hard at the sword with her blood on it. The hit was hard enough to bend Mallory’s thumb back, loosening her grip on the blade, it slipped from her grasp. She let it go only to catch it in a reverse grasp, the blade pointing behind her as she spun away.

“Focus. See everything.”

Regina blinked as she ducked behind a column; speed was her only true advantage. She could move faster than Mallory; she was more agile. Mallory’s sword took chips out of the marble as it struck where Regina’s head had just been. Regina slammed her fist forward, driving it straight into Mallory’s extended elbow. The joint buckled and Mallory returned the favor by crossing over with her opposite arm and clocking Regina in the face.

Regina stumbled backwards, shaking off the hit as Mallory shook out her arm. For a second, their eyes locked. The corner of Mallory’s mouth twitched upwards; she approved. Regina charged forward, when she was a step away, she dropped into a slide, skirting past Mallory’s swing and coming up behind her. Regina slashed both blades up the older woman’s back. Her friend’s blood spattered against her face.

Mallory staggered forwards, trying to keep her feet. She turned, swords coming up, expecting to find Regina attacking, but there was precious space between them. She recognized the younger woman was stunned. It was her chance to finish it. She flipped her sword back around and strode towards Regina. She swung fist and sword hilt straight for Regina’s face; she missed as the younger woman pulled back at the last second.

Regina felt the air move and jerked back to attention as Mallory’s knuckles skimmed past her nose; she dodged the blow that would have knocked her out but Mallory hammered straight into her sore shoulder. Abused muscles flared in agony, numbing her grip and blurring her vision; her sword clattered to the floor. Regina reacted on instinct; she grabbed Mallory’s extended arm and broke her arm over her knee. Another sword clattered to the floor. Mallory slammed her head forwards against Regina’s nose. They fell apart, both scrambling on the floor for weapons.

Regina got hers first. She used it to slap Mallory’s out of her hand then held the tip of the blade at Mallory’s throat as they both stilled. They were both breathing hard, on their knees, blood dripping from various wounds. The noise of the crowd finally intruded with a roar.

Regina’s arm was shaking as she held the sword. Mallory held still, swallowed thickly, “Get off your knees, Champion.”

Regina blinked. It was slowly sinking in that she won. With Mallory’s quietly issued instruction, she slowly got to her feet, sword point held steady as she looked to the queen. Ravenna got to her feet, clapping. “Well done, Regina.” She looked to Cora. “Looks like you’ve got a new champion.” Her cold gaze swept over the tableau. “Should we let the old one live?”

“Two champions in one house never works out well for the house, your Majesty,” Cora said coldly, “and a gladiator champion with no kills to her name is really no champion at all.” Cora sneered at her daughter. “I’m sure Regina would be honored to have her first kill be at your command.”

Ravenna didn’t miss the way the younger fighter paled. Cora had, of course, suggested that such would be the case. Unfortunately for Cora, Ravenna had other plans. “As entertaining as that would be, I believe our Amazon friends would not appreciate the sentiment.”

“It is true,” the Amazon Queen said. “We do not condone needless killing.” She had been prepared to stop the death sentence and was thankful she no longer needed to. “Lady Cora, we do appreciate your situation. We would actually like to procure Mallory’s services for ourselves. My daughter tells me she is a fine instructor and our warriors would learn well from her.”

“You want to _buy_ Mallory?” Cora asked, infuriated.

“Amazonians do not purchase people,” the general spoke up. “But we would give you ample compensation for the loss of her services to your house.”

“What an excellent idea!” Ravenna clapped her hands together. Servers rushed forward to fill everyone’s wine glasses. “Cora, we can iron out the details later.” She dismissed the woman and raised her glass to the fighters still standing frozen in the hall. “Congratulations, Regina! The new champion for the House of Hearts!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Extremely Dubious Consent warning kicks in this chapter. 
> 
> If you didn't care for the Queen Ravenna chapter in Blood and Sand, feel free to skip this chapter. Definitely not a SQ scene.
> 
> But be sure to check back in for Ch 4 if you want to find out how Rumple got his limp ;)

** The Present **

The Savior dropped her guard as Regina finished her story. “That’s insane.” 

Regina rolled her shoulders. “I won the fight and was named champion. Mallory lost and became a free woman living with the Amazons. Insane doesn’t quite cover it.” She sighed, “And then, of course, there was the Queen.”

“The Queen,” the Savior repeated, then her eyes widened at the implication. “You mean like the queen…like what we had to…” She gestured vaguely.

Regina nodded then frowned. “Well, not exactly the same…”

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** The Past **

The healer had just finished tending to Regina’s many injuries when the Captain of the Queen’s guard appeared in the doorway. “The Queen has requested an audience with the Champion.”

Regina stood with an uncertain glance towards Charming. He inclined his head. “The champion has more duties than just winning in the arena.”

She had, of course, heard tales of the gladiators and their sexual conquests, but since she’d never been allowed in the arena, she had never personally experienced it. She took a steadying breath and followed the guard out of their area and back towards the main castle. As she walked behind him, she wished more than anything she’d had a chance to speak to Mallory, but the former champion had been delivered immediately to the Amazons. Cora’s doing no doubt, but now, Regina had even more questions she wished she had thought to ask the older fighter.

Regina was led first to a room with two young female attendants and a steaming hot bath. She was fed, bathed, oiled and her wounds redressed. The attendants didn’t speak so neither did she but the silence was building her nerves to the breaking point. Especially when the attendants left, gesturing for her to wait. She paced the room, eyeing the wine but not partaking. She felt certain she would need her wits about her.

When the door opened a few minutes later, the captain of the guard once again stood waiting. “Has anyone spoken to you about what is expected?”

She shook her head.

He huffed a sigh and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. “You are to be the Queen’s entertainment for the evening. You will do whatever she commands. If you protest or refuse, you will be severely punished. If you raise a hand against her Majesty-”

“I wouldn’t-”

He held up a hand. “If you raise a hand against her Majesty for any reason, every slave from your house will be crucified.”

Regina blanched, then tried again, “I would never raise my hand against the queen.”

“You have been warned,” he said, then unexpectedly pulled a small tin from a pouch on his belt and offered her a pick of the contents.

“Peppermint.” She hadn’t seen the candy since her father had died. At the captain’s encouraging nod, she selected a small piece.

He snapped the tin shut and gave her another measuring look then gestured towards the door. “She’s waiting.”

At the end of the hall, another guard reached forward and drew open the large door leading to the Queen’s private chambers. The captain nodded for her to enter then closed the doors behind her. The room was dimly lit except for a raging fireplace along one wall. The doors to the balcony stood open and the cool night air gave the room a striking contrast of cool and warm breezes.

“Hello, Champion.”

Regina turned to see the Queen emerge from behind a screen. The fancy dress from earlier in the evening was gone, replaced with a beaded dressing gown. A dark crown of metal thorns still adorned the platinum head, and Regina quickly bowed hers. “Your Majesty.”

The Queen glided across the floor to a buffet near the wall. She lifted a pitcher and poured two glasses of wine. “That was a thrilling victory this evening. I wanted to congratulate you on your win in a more private setting.”

“Thank you,” Regina managed, eyes still lowered she almost missed the queen’s approach. She looked up in time to see the queen extend a goblet of wine to her. She accepted it automatically and stiffened as the queen leaned in close.

“Peppermint.” Ravenna sniffed. “I take it my captain has explained the expectations of you this evening.”

“V-vaguely,” Regina admitted.

“And what did he tell you?” She enjoyed the way the younger woman flinched when she traced her fingers over the bruising along Regina’s jaw. 

“He just…he just said that I am yours to command.” The queen’s fingers were cold in contrast to the warm puffs of breath against her neck. 

“As are all the people in my kingdom,” she smirked when she felt the racing pulse beneath her hand. She gave the gladiator’s neck a gentle squeeze. “Tell me, Regina, have you ever been with a woman before?”

She started when she felt teeth graze the lobe of her ear. “N-no, your Majesty.”

“No?” Ravenna chuckled and pulled back, delight evident in her eyes. “Are you _pure_ , Champion?”

Heat colored her cheeks. “No, your Majesty.”

The blonde queen’s eyes narrowed, her fingers traced over the cut across the top of her chest. “How many have you been with?”

Regina flinched and averted her eyes. “Just one, your Majesty.”

Ravenna’s fingers drummed over the younger woman’s heart. “Hmmm, just one...not a gladiator I suspect,” she murmured, “someone special, perhaps? Young love?”

Regina nodded, uncomfortable with the way the queen’s fingers were now pressing against her chest almost as though the queen wanted to reach inside and grip her heart.

“And what happened to him? This boy?” Ravenna laid her head against the young fighter’s shoulder, her gaze locked on her own hand as she began to dig nails into flesh.

Regina grit her teeth at the sharp prick of nails. “He’s dead, your Majesty.”

The nails withdrew and fingers flattened once again. “Of course, he is.” A note of sadness clung to the Queen’s voice before she withdrew completely, standing once again in front of Regina. She sipped her wine as she studied the younger brunette. “So, not a virgin but not very experienced either. What _am_ I to do with you?”

Irrational indignation rose inside Regina. “I may not be very experienced, but I’m not innocent to the ways of the world.”

Ravenna’s smiled widened. “Oh? Do tell.”

Regina suddenly felt like the fly that had just voluntarily flown into the spider’s web. The forgotten wine glass in her hand was suddenly a life line that she drank from to stall for time. The Queen waited her out. “I live in a barracks, your Majesty. There isn’t much privacy for anyone.”

“And gladiators love to fuck.”

Regina felt the heat spread through her chest; she wished she could blame the wine. She nodded.

“And you like to watch?”

“N-no! I mean…it’s not like that.”

“No?”

“Sometimes it’s hard to avoid seeing.”

The Queen drew close again; their chests almost touching. “Seeing?” Her tongue flicked Regina’s neck. “Or watching?”

“B-both…I guess.” She tilted her head back, leaning away from the queen but the hot mouth followed her. The heavy scent of wine flooded her senses, and her shoulder throbbed as she leaned against the door. 

The Queen pressed against her, one hand bracing against the wall next to Regina’s head. “And given the things you’ve seen, which do you like better? A man taking a woman? Or a man taking a man?”

The Queen punctuated her question by thrusting her hips against Regina’s. “N-neither.” Regina flattened her hands against the door behind her. “A woman riding a man…”

“Yes, the control is powerful, isn’t it? What about two women?” Ravenna asked as her hand skated across Regina’s abdomen, teasing at the cloth wrapped around her hips. “Have you watched two women lay together?”

“Yes.” The memory of Milah laid on her back, beckoning Regina to join them as Mallory thrust between her legs had been confusing at the time. She’d always regretted backing away from Mallory’s cell that night. “They were…oh!”

The Queen’s hand cupped Regina between the legs. "Go on." Ravenna chuckled at the younger woman’s gasp. “You were saying something about seeing two women together.” She ran her tongue up the fighter’s neck.

“I…uh…” Regina couldn’t think until the Queen moved her hand away. She blinked at the sudden lack of sensation. “I walked in on…” The scant clothing that had been around her hips was pushed down and off until it pooled at her feet. “I thought they were-” She started as the Queen’s hand gripped her again. “Beautiful.”

“It was the champion, wasn’t it?” The Queen asked while squeezing soft, tender flesh. Regina nodded hurriedly. “Yes, Mallory was exquisite.” She leaned in close to Regina’s ear. “But you’re the champion now. And, I have to confess, Regina. I was almost disappointed to find you dry down here. But then,” she curled a finger upwards through slick, wet folds, dragging moisture out, “you aren’t exactly dry, are you?”

Regina shook her head as the finger continued to stroke through her slickening folds. “No, my Queen.” She sucked in a breath as the queen shifted and a single digit teased at penetrating her.

“You’re going to be a tight, fucking fit, aren’t you?” Ravenna growled against her neck before sinking teeth into the flesh and thrusting upwards with two fingers. Regina grunted in surprise and bucked her hips at the unexpected intrusion. The Queen laughed darkly and lapped at the taste of blood as she withdrew before sliding in again. “Oh, you are beautiful, Champion.” She began a steady pace of drawing out and pushing back in that had Regina’s breath begin to shudder. “I knew I’d like fucking you.” She wrapped her free hand around the brunette’s neck. “When I first laid eyes on you, I thought I’d have the champion fuck you in front of my fireplace.” She began grinding the heel of her hand against Regina’s clit on every thrust. “I knew how good Mallory was at fucking.” Regina whimpered and the Queen added a third finger. “I thought I’d give you to her as a reward.” Regina was panting, her nails digging into the wood behind her. “But you fucked her, didn’t you?” She tightened her hold on Regina’s neck, felt the blood pumping furiously as the fighter’s face began to redden. “Just like. I’m. Fucking. You.” She began to thrust harder, faster. “Now be a good little bitch and come for me.” Regina cried out, her hips jerking against the queen, shuddering as she came apart.

Ravenna laughed and continued pumping into her, holding her up against the door. She released her throat, giving her precious oxygen in exchange for her breasts. She clawed the covering off, pushing it down, and pinching a nipple between her nails, twisting it until Regina cried out again. “We keep going until you come again.” She added her teeth to the other breast and bit down. The young fighter moaned and her head beat back against the door as more fluid coated the queen’s hand. Ravenna chuckled cruelly, “I believe you know the sign for submission, Champion.” Brown eyes flew open to meet hers. “Beg me to stop.”

The hand inside her continued to thrust in and out; the Queen’s thumb grazing back and forth across Regina’s clit was making her twitch. Her chest was heaving for breath like she had just trained for an hour straight, but she leaned in to the Queen’s space. “You can only be champion…if you never lose.”

The Queen threw her head back and laughed. She pulled her hand free and wiped three wet fingers over Regina’s lips and chin. “Get on the bed, Champion. It’s going to be a long night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this back story for Regina. Thank you so much for reading!

** The Present **

Regina drummed her fingers on the blonde’s abdomen. It was to be their last night together until after everything happened. The next time they slept together would either be when they were free, or…

The Savior trailed her hand up and down Regina’s back. Her fingertips traced over the scars and she wondered as she did every night-

“You want to ask, don’t you?” Regina’s quiet question broke the silence.

“Nope.”

Regina chuckled; the blonde’s attention always strayed to her back despite her denials. At least, if she knew better than to ask, it showed she wasn’t a complete idiot. But if Regina didn’t tell her and in a few days things went sideways… “Snow may have told my mother a secret, but it was Rumplestiltskin that made it possible.”

_Regina had been the house champion for over a year. Her fame in the arena had been an uphill climb. The majority of the crowd had never heard of her and suddenly she was a house champion. The crowd had called for Mallory; they had booed and scorned her appearances. But she kept winning._

_She was eventually awarded the primus in the solstice games. Because it was her against a foreign adversary, the crowd finally cheered for her. She won in a decisive manner and was named Queen of the Arena. The people loved her, Queen Ravenna endorsed her championship, and even her mother had been forced to recognize her as house champion when they’d gotten new recruits._

_Then one evening after training, she’d been summoned to see her mother. They’d actually shackled her wrists and for the first time since the night of Daniel’s death years before, she was led into her mother’s office. The woman glanced up from her desk but continued writing on the papers Rumple handed her for several minutes. He smirked at Regina then accepted all the correspondence back and stood waiting._

_“In two weeks’ time,” her mother said, finally looking up, “you will fight in the Queen’s games. She has given you the primus and assuming you win, you will accompany her for the evening afterwards.” Cora leaned back in her chair, steepling her fingers. “She was quite impressed with your endurance the last time she paid for you and expects more of the same. Apparently, I should have featured you in the whore house these past few years. I would have made a fortune off your skills.”_

_Regina clenched her jaw shut and focused on the back wall._

_When Cora received no reaction, she continued, “However, it has been brought to my attention that you have taken very few sexual partners in the past year.” She smirked when her daughter’s attempt at nonchalance faltered. Dark, burning eyes glared at Rumple. “I fear the raw talent you possessed between your legs may have dried up._

_“You will practice your skills before you see the queen again.” Cora glanced at the imp and saw the lust in his eyes; her lip curled in distaste. She didn’t actually like the idea but the imp had earned a reward for all his faithful service. “I’ve selected Rumple and a few others, both male and female, for you to fornicate with over the next two weeks. Clean out the cobwebs, so to speak.”_

_The chain between Regina’s wrists clinked as she pulled against it. “No.”_

_“No?” Cora smirked, as much as she hated defiance, she loved having a reason to punish her daughter. “My darling girl, you don’t get to say no. You gave up that right the moment you spread your legs for a stable boy.”_

_“I’ve never had the right; you’ve always had control of my body,” Regina scoffed. “You want me to fuck half the guards and all of the gladiators to prove I know how? Fine. I’ll do it.” She pointed at Rumple. She’d felt his filthy gaze on her since the first day he set foot in the yard. “But I’ll throw myself off the cliff before I let that imp touch me.”_

_Secretly, Cora wasn’t disappointed. Regina knew her place, but she still had standards. A mother could respect that. Despite Rumple’s usefulness, she didn’t like the idea of his slimy cock being anywhere near her daughter – disowned or not. And his frustration amused her. For his sake, she offered a token protest, “I could have the guards hold you down. I’m sure he wouldn’t take long.”_

_Despite the words, Regina recognized her mother’s tone and knew she’d won a small victory. The target of derision had changed from her to him. “I’m sure he’d only last a few strokes, but the guards would never let him forget such a poor performance. Perhaps it would be kinder to leave him to his fantasies and the shadows where he belongs.”_

_Both women smirked at his sputtered indignation. “For his sake then,” Cora said almost laughing, “I’ll take him off the list.”_

_“Countess, please!”_

_“With respect, Domina,” Regina tried, ignoring Rumple completely, “I don’t need a list. I can find my own partners.”_

_Cora considered it. “I want you to practice with at least five different partners before you are with the Queen again. Learn something new.”_

_“As you wish, Domina.” Regina bowed her head. It would be awkward, but better than the alternative._

_“Very well,” Cora said. “You’re dismissed.”_

_Regina took a step back; she smirked at Rumple. And despite his many machinations, he saw his opportunity slipping away. In his fury, he did the one thing he rarely ever did. He made a mistake._

_“Cora, we had a deal!”_

_Regina’s head snapped up. No slave ever dared to call their master by name._

_“HOW DARE YOU?!”_

_The severe backhand that sent Rumple to the floor was familiar. Her mother thundered over the sniveling coward._

_“GUARDS!”_

_Regina backed up against the wall, hands held where they could be easily seen. She wasn’t the one causing the problem._

_“I’m sorry, Countess. It was a slip.”_

_“And if you want to talk about deals, Rumple,” Cora stood over him, “let’s not forget the one you made with me and failed to uphold.” She pointed a finger at Regina. “If you had watched over her like you were supposed to, instead of sending Snow White to do the deed, we wouldn’t even be in this mess.”_

_Regina frowned. She wasn’t sure what she had just heard. “What?”_

_Her mother ignored her, instructing the guards instead. “Get these two out of my sight!”_

_Rumple was yanked up to his feet and herded away from Cora’s office along with Regina. As they approached the gates, her mind was spinning. What had her mother meant? The guards stopped at the gates to send Regina back down to the barracks. Rumple would be sent back to whatever hole it was that he slept in._

_“This isn’t over, you know,” Rumple hissed. “I will have you…as promised.”_

_She held up her shackled hands to the guards for release, but her attention was on the imp. “What did my mother mean back there when she said you sent Snow?”_

_His lips pulled back to reveal darkened teeth. “I was supposed to make sure your purity stayed intact, but I knew as long as you remained unsullied, I would never have a chance with you.” He looked her over, gaze lingering on her chest. “I was the one that saw you enter the stables that night; I followed you. I waited until I was sure the deed was irreversible before I sent the girl in to find you.”_

_“You were there that night,” she breathed. The guards opened the gate and gestured for her to go through it. “You’re the reason Daniel died.”_

_Rumple let out a little giggle. “He was in my way.”_

_Regina took one step towards the barracks steps, then pivoted, shoved the guards out of her way, and grabbed Rumple by the front of his tunic. She threw him down the stairs and slammed the gate shut behind her, leaving the guards scrambling to reopen it. She jumped down the stairs and grabbed a moaning Rumple by the hair, dragging him towards the yard. She knew she wouldn’t have long; she scanned the yard for a weapon. Anything would do._

_She spied one of the heavy stones they used for conditioning._

_Charming emerged from the sleeping area. “What is going on out here?”_

_Regina grabbed the heavy stone and lifted it over her head. Rumple lay at her feet, hand held up, pleading. The guards were running down the stairs._

_“You will never have me,” she said and slammed the stone down with all her might. Bone shattered beneath it; he would never walk right again. Rumple screamed in pain._

_“REGINA!!” Charming yelled, rushing towards her. Heedless to his bellow, she bent down and lifted the stone again._

_Charming tackled her and the stone fell to the side barely missing Rumple’s head. The guards piled on while Rumple continued screaming. The other gladiators began to emerge. Cora strode out onto the balcony. Regina was still fighting them from beneath the pile._

_“What is going on out here?”_

_Charming and the guards peeled off Regina, dragging her up to her feet. When she lunged again for Rumple, Charming sunk a fist into her gut, dropping her. He didn’t know what was going on, but if she hit one of the guards the trouble would be twice as bad._

_“She attacked the imp, Countess,” one of the guards said, looking up to the balcony._

_Cora looked over the scene. Rumple was writhing and crying in the dirt, clutching at his mangled leg. Her daughter had clearly just found out his part in her lover’s death. She smirked. “For Merlin’s sake, someone shut him up.”_

_Charming happily kicked him in the head, silencing him into unconsciousness._

_“Is his leg destroyed?” she asked._

_Charming glanced at it. The bones were clearly broken. “He might not lose it.”_

_Cora gestured for them to stand Regina up. When she did, she glared up at the balcony. “You destroyed my property, girl.”_

_Regina spat onto the sand. “I intended to kill him.”_

_“His fate is not for you to decide,” Cora said. As more gladiators wandered into the yard, she made her decision. “I think it’s time you learned a lesson in humility, Champion.” She raised her voice, making it clear that what she said was for everyone to hear. “No one in this house is above punishment. I alone decide your fates. At first light, the Champion will receive fifty lashes for her impertinence.” She dismissed them all with a wave of her hand. “Put her in chains.”_

The Savior’s hand was still upon her back, fingers spread wide, holding as much of her as she could reach. Regina fell silent; she didn’t feel the need to go in to great detail regarding the actual event. Truth be told, she didn’t remember most of it. The weeks following had been excruciating, but the whipping itself had been blotted out in her memory.

“I can assure you,” Regina said when the blonde’s silence had gone on for too long, “it is not an experience I’d recommend.” She felt the blonde’s grip around her tighten. She smiled and patted her. “I’m fine. It was a long time ago.”

“If I ever have a chance to kill your mother…” the blonde growled, her sentence trailing off, but her meaning was quite clear.

“Soon,” Regina promised. She still hadn’t decided if she wanted to be the one to do it or if she’d be fine with someone else delivering the final blow.

The Savior grunted. She exhaled, trying not to think about… “I bet the Queen was pissed.”

Regina lifted her head. “What do you mean?”

“You said the Queen’s games were two weeks after that happened. You were supposed to fight in the primus.”

“Oh, I fought.” She raised up to her elbow. “Mother would have never pulled one of her fighters out of the primus.”

“But how??”

“Granny put a numbing salve on my back just before the fight. I actually wore a back plate of armor for once.” She shrugged. “And we added Ruby to the match, making it even, two against two. I was barely lucid. Ruby kept me alive.”

The Savior traced her fingers over Regina’s cheek. “I guess I’ll have to thank her in the morning.”

“Oh, she was rewarded.” Regina threw a leg over the blonde’s waist and straddled her. “She spent the night with the Queen in my stead.”

The blonde settled her hands on Regina’s hips. “I’ll bet even Ruby’s legendary endurance was tested.”

Regina leaned forward, a hand on each side of the blonde’s head. “She said it was the best night of her life.” She leaned down until their lips were almost touching. “Now, do you want to spend our last night together talking about Ruby, or-”

The Savior flipped them over so she was leaning over the champion. She gave her a hard kiss that shut her up and promised many things. “This is not our last night together, but I will endeavor to make it your best.”

“I’ll take that challenge, Savior, and remember, I never lose.”


End file.
